


Yes, My Master

by xziee223



Series: [damijay]所有權 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 奴隸提及, 未成年提及, 非自願性行為提及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 日常逃跑的奴隸被抓回去懲罰的故事。收錄於《所有權．A》





	

 

　　潑在身上的水像鹽水一樣刺痛，堵進鼻孔與喉嚨的水嗆得Jason立刻清醒過來。

　　他覺得他甚至沒昏迷超過五分鐘，周圍的人事物沒變，還是那幾個雇傭兵，空氣中的腐臭跟硝煙味依舊，他的身體也還是那麼疲憊。

 

　　「一直忍著對你可沒好處。」傭兵提起手上的皮鞭，「是誰派你來的？」

　　Jason咳出一口血，湖綠色的眼睛毫無畏懼地看著他們。

 

　　跟成為奴隸所經歷的調教過程比起來，傭兵的皮鞭真算不上什麼。

　　就算Damian不顧眾人反對拿掉他裝著炸藥的頸圈跟手銬腳鐐，他的後腰上也還是有一個屬於主人的烙印。

　　真蠢啊Damian，Jason在心中默默想著，既然會拿掉他的金屬束具，那烙印就不要做得一目了然……

 

　　粗大的皮鞭繼續劃破青年的衣物，在他身上添加一道又一道的血痕。

　　Jason忍著疼痛收緊他的手指，清水怕他暈過去持續在他臉上潑。

 

　　「喂喂喂……」在旁邊看的傭兵指示要持鞭的傭兵停下動作，走到Jason身側撩起他破碎的衣物，「看看這個～」

　　Jason睜開眼睛，混濁的呼吸凝聚在喉嚨中，黏稠又難受。

　　「不曉得你是怎麼擺脫你的身份依據，不過你的確成功讓我們……」看一下手錶，「在這十小時內把你當作一個人類。」

　　其他傭兵露出詫異的表情，Jason身側的傭兵一巴掌打在青年緊繃的臀肉上，狠狠握住。

　　「al Ghul家小少主的性奴隸跑出來做什麼？小騷貨，你的主人滿足不了你嗎？」

 

　　Jason沒有回話，卻還是扭動身體企圖擺脫那隻手。

　　奴隸制已經廢掉不知多久的現今，只有在這種接近蠻荒的地方才有奴隸買賣，而奴隸就是奴隸，永遠都得配戴象徵身份的束具，任何原因拿下來都是逃跑。

　　Jason真不想說他真的是在『逃跑』，只是想找東西吃就倒楣被抓到而已。

 

　　持鞭的傭兵丟下鞭子，走到青年面前，捏起他的下顎，看著他倔強的眼睛，「這張嘴硬的很，希望你另一張嘴能軟一點～」

 

　　接下來的事Jason並不是沒有想過，因為若不是遇到Damian，他大概也會過上這樣的生活：被吊在某個地方一絲不掛，然後輪流被不認識的人侵犯，

　　傭兵身上的刀成為扒光他的利器，被陽光曬得接近麥色的皮膚露在空氣中，Jason還未咬牙便被前方的傭兵抓下去吻了一口，臀瓣被兩隻手指分開，他感覺到一個熟悉的東西壓著自己。

　　其他傭兵臉上的表情是一樣的，他們在等前面這兩個結束，而無論Jason背後縮得有多緊，都只會讓人更興奮而已；他朝要親他第二下的傭兵的鼻子咬下去——

 

　　「呃啊啊啊……」傭兵大叫，「你個賤貨！！」

　　棍子打在肚子上時Jason放開傭兵並吐了口血，他背後的傭兵帶來了可以潤滑的東西，屁股上一陣冰涼，然後……

 

　　然後Jason還是沒被侵犯。

　　傭兵的帳篷被整個掀開，一個厚實魁梧、深色膚色、五官深邃的大塊頭衝了進來，直接挑戰帳篷裡的六個傭兵。

　　Jason頭上方的繩子先被砍斷，他落在地上，槍聲與刀劃過空氣，一閃一爍間他盡可能躲到遮蔽物邊，探頭出去看看外頭的狀況。

　　——很好，Damian只派了烏布來找他，這群傭兵甚至沒有其他人，全都待在帳篷裡了。

 

　　Jason忍著皮肉上的疼痛鑽了出去，邊跑邊咬開手上的麻繩，夏夜寒冷的樹林裡只有他一個人，還好傭兵還沒弄掉他的鞋子，至少在都是枯枝的土地上他能好好跑。

　　但Jason並沒跑很久，烏布追在他身後，還帶著網子跟籠子之類的，他沒時間看，不過每次逃跑他都是用差不多的方式被抓回去……

 

★

 

　　裹著黑布的籠子被丟進主人的房間，Damian沒看籠子裡的東西，沒放下他正在擦拭的劍，神色冷漠地朝烏布說：「狀況？」

　　「他已逃到西邊傭兵區的外圍，正在被侵犯。」

　　「有多少人？」

　　「六個，全解決掉了。」

　　Damian點點頭，烏布退下，關上厚重的門。

 

　　al Ghul家的小少主擦完他的劍才掀開籠子的黑布，他的性奴隸一絲不掛卻穿著鞋子暈在裡頭，嘴角跟眼角有深深的瘀痕，身體各處都是鞭子鞭打過的痕跡。

　　Damian倒上一杯紅酒，舉到籠子上方，朝Jason的臉上澆下去……

　　「咳、唔……」Jason不自覺地扭動身體，張開眼睛先是看見一雙踩在絨毯上的腿。

　　他又被抓回來了。

 

　　「看在你這次跑了那麼遠的份上，我可以少罰你一樣。」

　　Jason撇過頭，直直坐了起來，Damian面露笑容都不是什麼好事。

　　「不過你被六個傭兵侵犯的事……」

　　「我沒被侵犯。」Jason哼了一聲，「都怪你的好烏布，他早來10秒。」

　　「沒有理由。」

　　「不可理喻。」

　　Damian一副『誰讓我是主人呢』，他愛不可理喻就不可理喻，他一句話就可以把Jason獻給他所有的士兵。

 

　　Damian打開籠子，「出來。」

　　Jason呼了口氣後爬出籠子，他的主人將屬於他的金屬束具丟到他面前，奴隸很習慣地戴到手跟腳上。

　　如果Damian不愛咬他脖子，他也會幫他戴上頸圈。

　　「去洗乾淨。」

 

×

 

　　Jason吹乾自己的頭髮，如果沒有特殊需要，他和Damian單獨待在一個空間時，幾乎很少穿上衣服，要嘛是主人命令他脫光、要嘛是主人親自扒光。

　　Jason走出去，Damian直直站在那，墨綠色的眼睛陰冷卻又異常漂亮，這部份像極了他的母親Talia，可其他部份，例如成年後高大的身形、眼角的弧度與嘴角、剛毅的臉型，英俊但令人厭惡。

Jason說不出他討厭Damian的臉什麼地方，也說不上是不是哪裡看過這張臉，但相較 **這小鬼** 的外公，Damian可真的是非常帥氣。

　　以一個男人的眼光來看他一樣很帥。

Damian用下巴指了指他黑色的大床，示意奴隸到上面去趴下。

 

Jason看見床頭櫃上的軟膏，他吞下口水，大概知道等等要經歷些什麼。

　　他走過高自己約半顆頭的主人身邊，面朝下趴在床上，抬高自己的臀部。

 

　　「那群傭兵對你做了什麼？」Damian走到他身後，撫摸著這他摸過不知幾回的結實臀肉。

　　「就你認為的那樣。」

 

　　啪！

Jason的臀上硬生生挨了一巴掌，他縮了縮身體。

 

　　「老實回答。」

　　「親我的嘴、唔！」又被打了一巴掌，「摸我的屁股……」

　　「還有呢？」

　　「差不多這樣。」

　　「沒幹你？」

　　「就說烏布早來了10秒。」

 

Damian將軟膏幾一點在手心中，塗抹在青年的後穴外圍，也用了一些作為潤滑，推進了那剛剛為止都不容許進犯的軟穴。

　　「Damian……」Jason揪緊他的腳趾，「我不喜歡那個……」

　　「我沒給你討價還價的資格，別太看得起自己。」說完便將軟膏的頭壓入青年的後穴之中，在腸道中擠入約莫半條。

　　「唔……」冰涼的感覺讓Jason打了個哆嗦，他急速喘著氣。

 

Jason看著Damian從櫃上拿來一支約只有一厘米粗的圓頭木棍，在軟膏的潤滑下直直沒入他的腸道之中。

　　「太深了……」Jason忍不住縮緊後方，「就算是你也插不到那麼深！」

　　「別忘了，這是懲罰。」Damian抽動木棍，動作上不像在疏導慾望，更像是在平均塗抹前端的軟膏，「我可沒說要讓你爽。」

　　「去你的……」Jason咬牙，臀上又被用力拍了一掌。

 

Damian抽出木棍，翻過Jason的身體，剩下的軟膏塗抹在青年尚未有反應的陰莖、睪丸上，再塗抹至他的胸口、小腹、後腰，直至整條軟膏用完。

　　年輕主人丟去軟膏包裝，走回那黑色的籠子前，打開了籠子的門。

　　「進去。」

　　「……」

　　見奴隸沒有動作，Damian只是靜靜地說：「你自己進去的話，等我與母親、外公用完餐就會回來，若你讓我親自抓你進去，我今天晚上就不回來了。」

Jason一抖，呼吸在他胸前起伏，頭皮發麻。

　　「不過看在你以往都好好服侍我的份上，守衛換班的時候我能讓守衛來解解你的飢渴……就六個吧，夠嗎？」

　　「放心，」Damian補充，「在 **我的允許** 下，這不是侵犯，所以我不會再重複處罰你。」

 

Jason怯懦地下床，彎身進入籠子裡頭。

Damian鎖起籠門時他閉起眼睛，不想再回應。

 

Damian跟一些喜愛用道具折磨性奴的主人們不太一樣，比起實物引起奴隸的慾望卻不解決，他更愛在市集買一些藥草軟膏之類的，用在Jason身上讓他不被操就止不了癢。

　　而那軟膏很有效，Jason使用過一遍，那次他甚至不記得是怎麼『解毒』的。

 

　　軟膏塗過的地方在五分鐘內開始搔癢，Jason抓緊籠子的鐵條，睜開眼睛看向在一旁的Damian。

Jason晃晃腦袋，全身上下包括深入的後穴都傳來難受的悶癢，光一點就讓他想起第一次用那軟膏時被逼到崩潰的感覺。

Damian瞇起眼睛，雙手環胸看著籠子裡的奴隸。鐵籠的縫隙大到Jason可以把手伸出來，但僅能伸到手肘。

　　再過五分鐘，Jason已痛苦的用身體摩擦籠子，因為不是性興奮的感覺他根本都沒勃起。

 

Jason一邊搓著身體各處，無視鞭痕帶來的疼痛，只希望可以止掉那癢到發熱的感覺。

　　「我不會再逃跑了，Damian……」他伸出手，想抓住站得有點遠的主人。

Damian沒有表態，轉身走往房間的木門。

　　「別走……」Jason低頭嘶吼，無法抓住主人的手伸回自己後頭，立刻就放入兩根手指在裡頭摳弄，「唔……主人……唔……」

　　主人沒有因此而同情他，關上房內的燈，很快就離去了。

 

Jason只得更努力搓自己，必要時也會拍打自己的皮膚，而範圍太大他兩隻手根本不夠用，最難受的是腸道深處根本抓不到，癢得他瘋狂。

　　發癢的陰莖在他不斷搓弄下昂首挺立，但無論他怎麼摸都無法止癢，也感受不到原本自慰該有的快樂……

 

×

 

Damian在一個小時後回來，Jason不習慣因突然打開的燈而閉上眼睛，他在鐵籠中顫抖哭泣，全身上下他手能碰到的地方都有他的掌印。

Jason沒有察覺Damian回來了，迷濛的雙眼直視前方，眼角掛著未乾的眼淚，嘴邊則是沒空吞下的唾液。他揉著他硬一半的下身，另一隻手則無意識地捏著他的卵蛋，那是寧可讓自己疼痛也不要忍受半分的動作。

 

　　「Jason。」Damian打開籠子的門。

Jason抖一下看清了眼前的人，他顫抖著嘴角，一時之間不知道自己該說什麼。

　　「出來。」Damian拍拍籠門。

 

　　青年爬出去，哽著喉嚨看著柔軟的地毯，身體各處還在發癢，但他幾乎沒有力氣再挑動自己。

　　「到床上去。」

Jason抬起腿，但沒走兩步又跌回地上，他試圖移動身體，才把手放到地上，眼角的餘光捕捉到少年的褲管停留在他身邊，然後他被一雙粗壯的雙手由下而上抱起。

Jason的身形並不嬌弱，他離開高譚的時候僅10歲，身材瘦弱、且營養不良一身病，根本沒人想到他後來會長到六英呎高。然而即使是這樣，Damian橫抱起他時仍游刃有餘。

 

　　「饒了我……我不會再、不會再……」Jason揪住少年的衣領，窩在他頸窩哭泣著，「不會再逃跑了……」

Damian將Jason放在床上，立刻壓了上去，奴隸扭過身體，抓住羊毛絨被，全身上下都是汗水。

 

　　任何水分都會讓軟膏帶來的搔癢減緩，看來Jason已經找到破解的方法了，這一個小時內他很努力讓自己流汗，可惜他後穴裡的軟膏塗得太深，無論他怎麼做都不可能挖到那麼深去……

 

　　「要我原諒你嗎？」Damian壞心地捏著青年挺立的乳首。

　　「原諒我、原諒……求你原諒我……」

　　「還有呢？」

　　「用你的陰莖把我釘在床上、……釘在……哪都可以……拜託你快點……」

　　「我沒聽到我想聽的，Jason。」

Jason窩回少年的懷中，耳朵在那底下紅潤。

　　「主人……原諒我……下次怎麼罰我都可以……求你……」

　　「還有下次？」

Jason搖頭，咕唔兩聲，「沒有了……」

 

　　少年解開他的腰帶，拿出他的成熟又堅挺的肉棒，讓Jason保持側身，抬起他一條腿。

Jason立刻握住Damian跨下那他熟悉不已的事物，盡可能地掰開自己的臀瓣，將那頂端送至穴口外。

 

Damian直直頂入，Jason抓緊絨被大叫，雖說穴口已被他的手指撐得夠開，但手指碰不到的地方依舊緊得發燙。

Jason不在乎被貫穿的時候是否疼痛，Damian的陰莖縱使插不到他刻意弄深塗抹的地方，其他大範圍內他業已照顧到了。

 

　　「啊、啊……」青年在少年快速抽插下發出好聽的聲音，但那不是舒服的叫聲，只是單純被止癢所獲得的滿足。

　　「你是不是後悔我沒讓守衛來幫你了？」Damian持續抽插，Jason火熱的內壁夾著他，知道他喜歡什麼樣的感覺，靈活地放鬆與夾緊。

　　「沒有……」Jason瘋狂的搖頭，稍早前讓傭兵抓住甚至都在他的意料之外，碰過他的人一個就夠了，他根本不敢想像倘若還有第二個人上了自己，他還能不能正視自己的存在。

　　或許Jason沒感覺到，他方才在擼動的陰莖已緩緩勃起，承受著腸道裡的刺激在柔軟的絨被上摩擦。

 

　　「說你要我，Jason。」Damian在他耳邊嘶吼，更是毫不留情地捅到最深。

　　「……我要你……Damian……我只要你……」後面這句不是Damian要求的，但Jason很清楚，每次逃跑回來後，他都更深切地這麼想。

 

Damian咬牙，這話確實是他要Jason說的。因為他愛聽，可Jason每次說出口都能讓他心動不已。

　　只要Jason被迫或自願地說出他身體的主權，Damian都會回想當初他把Jason買回來的理由：獻給他的外公作禮物。

　　謝天謝地，他當時沒這麼做。

 

　　少年變換個姿勢，讓青年抬高屁股趴在自己面前，這個姿勢能更深地插入。

Jason似乎更喜歡這樣，被他從被後插到最深，無論現在是不是在止癢。

 

　　「啊嗯……啊……」Jason到最後也沒覺得獲得該有的快感，可身體裡的癢一點點的解掉了，這對他來說比什麼都重要，即使他胡亂射在被毯上，他相信也不會有更糟的懲罰了。

Damian擁抱住青年的肩膀，解放之前又重重頂一下盡可能地讓自己埋到最深，在Jason狹窄美妙的肉穴中噴發他的佔有慾……

 

★

 

Jason洗完澡後，直接把那用來關他的籠子推到牆邊去，然後直直往床上鑽進去。

Damian無奈地哼了聲，坐在床邊揉著奴隸的黑髮。

　　「今晚我沒讓你睡床上。」

Jason哼了一聲，「我一直都嘛睡床上。」他平躺躲過主人的手，帶點抱怨地說：「我說真的，『奴隸出逃抓回來懲罰』我已經玩膩了，這次還有傭兵做餘興節目，你快點換新的花招行嗎？」

Damian輕捏他的鼻頭，面無表情地說：「下次的地點你應該會比較有興趣。」

Jason翻了個白眼窩回羊毛被裡。

 

　　見奴隸沒有反應，Damian放開他，用挑逗般的口吻說：「我即將去高譚市找我父親。」

　　「……」Jason回過頭，看向揚起嘴角笑起來卻非常不友善的主人，「你要放我回高譚？」

　　「不喜歡的話我可以把你留在這。」

　　「我們最好討論一下是我不喜歡回高譚還是你覺得在高譚就抓不回我。」

Damian抓住Jason手上的鐐銬，翻過他的身，將手繞到他背後銬上。主人捏了把奴隸的臀肉，牙齒在他耳朵上啃咬著。

　　「沒有我找不到的人，Jason。」

　　「要試試嗎？Damian？」

 

　　逾越的奴隸得到臀部上火辣辣的一掌，他縮了縮身子。

　　「如果你不想我再也不讓你穿上衣服、拉你在高譚裸體示眾、命令你在眾人面前為我下跪服從，最好記得你該稱呼我什麼！」

　　聲音冰冷冷地響在耳後，Jason勾起嘴角卻沒笑出聲，「然後你要把那些看到我身體的人的腦袋全砍下當椅子坐？還是擺在我的籠子裡做裝飾？噢，我說真的，我挺喜歡你的佔有慾，做你的奴隸還真他媽棒極了～」他抬起臀部，左右搖擺摩擦著少年的跨部，「現在你想操我嗎？親愛的主人？」

 

Damian瞇起眼，被青年有效撩起的陰莖直直捅入沒有潤滑的窄穴之中，Jason咬緊牙，不久前才用過的後穴即便已經清洗過，但還不到可以直接插的程度。

　　「看來我們得帶上一點拉薩路池水，」少年狠狠抽插著，感受到身下青年因疼痛而繃緊皮膚，「用來灌你的腸子看能不能復活你原本的緊度跟彈性。」

　　聽到這話Jason反而咯咯笑起來，牙齒在打顫，但還是笑了。

 

　　「 **你不想換掉我** ，Dami……不，我說錯了，親愛的主人～」他縮了縮下腹，有技巧地控制他的後穴，「我可是受寵若驚了～」

Damian翻了個白眼，抓住Jason黑髮，將他拉到自己眼前，低下頭去攫住他喋喋不休的嘴。

 

Jason閉起眼享受少年的嘴唇與舌頭，無論把性愛視為一種享受或服侍，整個過程裡他最愛的大概是接吻這個動作，即便他不會承認，但跟Damian接吻能感受到少年本身不會出現的溫柔跟憐惜。

　　他緩緩扭動腰部，合理的情況下吞吐少年炙熱的陰莖，身體也開始溫暖……

 

　　放開Jason後Damian將他翻過來，抬高他的腿再次插入，而這次主人刻意調對角度，奴隸在沒幾次頂弄下，漸漸硬了起來。

 

　　「我聽說高譚有很多『這類』的商品在流動。」Damian不可一世地緩慢抽插，「你覺得你這個 **老性奴** 可以賣多少錢？」

Jason壓住喉嚨裡的聲音，身體在少年的活動中越發越敏感，「無論賣多少都不夠你、嗯、塞牙縫……而且你、呃、你……」

　　「我怎麼樣？」

　　「唔……你不會、嗯、賣……」Jason抖著嘴唇，Damian溫吞吞的動作幾乎要弄瘋他，「該死！Damian！動快點！」

　　「你說，」少年的動作更加緩慢，「要誰，做什麼？」

　　青年混亂搖頭，少年的手指撫上他的胸口，毫不疼惜地捏著他一邊的乳首，「啊……」

Damian動到最後停了下來，兩隻手都在奴隸身上撫摸與撩動，按過每一個他熟悉不已的敏感地帶，觀察Jason勃起難耐的陰莖，卻故意摸摸它又放開。

 

Jason閉上眼睛，低吼著：「主人、請、快點操我……求你……」

 

　　少年再次低下頭，溫柔地親吻青年紅腫的嘴唇。

　　「一開始就這麼乖不好嗎？」

Jason任他擺弄，不想反駁，他知道年輕的主人就喜歡他反抗，更喜歡他反抗後的溫順。

 

Damian扣住青年的腰，開始如他所願地抽出再重重撞入。

Jason窩在少年懷裡被他緊緊抱著，後穴裡噴發出來的火燃燒全身，他仰起頭嘶吼，耳朵與肩頸被大力啃咬，但那一點也不疼痛，相反還非常舒服。

Damian喜歡在他身上留下自己的痕跡，吻痕、齒痕、掌印，他喜歡向人們炫耀他的奴隸，炫耀自己的主權，只有他能把Jason當奴隸吆來喝去，連他母親跟外公都沒有這個資格。

 

　　少年抬起青年的下顎，看著他被情慾染得緋紅的臉頰跟迷濛的湖綠色眼睛，他解開他縛在背後的手銬，Jason自然而然地擁住Damian的肩膀。

　　「嗯啊……」

　　「說你是我的。」

　　「我、我是你的……Damian……」迎來主人的吻，Jason嗯哼哼地被壓進黑色羽絨被中，下身仍不斷被撞擊。

 

Damian擁著他，像擁抱珍愛的物品。

　　事實上也是如此。

　　從沒有人能讓他如此瘋狂。

 

　　「Jason……」少年放開他的嘴唇，「Todd……」稍微停了下來。

　　「……」Jason愣了一時半會，他已經很多年沒有聽到有人叫他的姓氏了。

　　「回高譚後你就叫Jason．Todd。」

　　「……」

　　「如果你乖的話，我能把你當作我的『伴侶』介紹給我父親。」

　　「……」

　　「怎麼了？不喜歡？還是你想我把你賣掉？」

　　「不，我……」Jason緩慢眨動兩下眼睛，清醒不少，「我沒想到事情會這麼發展，你現在說的是你把我放回高譚，抓到我之後、還是抓到我之前？」

　　「只要你踏上離開這裡的直昇機，你都是Jason．Todd。」

　　「……」Jason看著少年一點也不像玩笑的墨綠色眼珠，順了順氣。

Jason想起他剛來這裡的時候，他知道直呼主人的名字必定會遭受處罰，而那時他跟其他剛完成交易的性奴們比起來，年紀很大，他沒有受寵的理由，而且Damian本來也是打算把他買來送給他的外公（天知道他上次硬是幾世紀前），但因各種理由還是留在年輕的主人身邊。

　　命運被定型很不好受，直到約莫一年半前主人願意讓他在私下喊他的名字，他才重新找回自己的人格。

 

　　「Todd？」Damian揉揉奴隸的黑髮。

Jason被拉會意識，他尷尬的低下頭。

「我……挺喜歡的……謝謝你，Damian。」

　　少年彎起嘴角，這次的彎動很有溫度，不是他平常冷冰冰的樣子。他撫摸著青年的嘴唇，其實有點意外Jason因此感謝他，他所作的不過是把姓氏回歸他身上，而且高譚一定有Jason的出生紀錄，讓他跟自己生活一點也不難。

 

　　「我剛剛所說的，」Damian低下頭，抵著Jason的額頭，讓他眼中的倒映只有自己，「是在你 **乖** 的前提下。」

Jason也彎起嘴角哼了聲，抱緊了Damian，送上自己的嘴唇。

 

　　「是，我的主人。」但還是不忘補上一句：「……該死的你到底動不動？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

尾聲

 

Jason全身的金屬束具已被移除，Damian將它們裝在一個布袋內，交給烏布去處理掉。

Damian身著黑色筆挺的西裝，俐落的黑髮向後梳去，在他面前打好正式的領帶。

 

　　青年在年輕時離開高譚後，就再也沒看過穿著西裝的男人了，雖然很狹隘，但這是事實，那些來買奴隸的都是中東來的石油大王，或者其他穿得很休閒怕人家看出他們很有錢的白人。

Jason又再次覺得Damian的臉看起來很討厭了，可這次他知道是為什麼。

 

　　他想起高譚有個靠著英俊風流到處招搖撞騙的有錢小白臉，除了眼睛的顏色以外Damian跟那傢伙根本長得一模一樣。

　　不過那都無所謂，不管Damian跟誰長得像，都不會比他老爸是高譚晚上才會出現的變裝瘋子還奇葩。

 

Jason看著已經整理好的Damian，西裝這種東西他第一次碰到，還好衣服就是衣服，穿起來跟T恤運動褲一樣，只是領帶這東西……

Damian．al Ghul走到他面前，執起落在茶几上的Jason的領帶。

Jason第一次被服務，主人骨節分明的手指在他領口前繞著，將深藍色條紋的領帶繫在他的脖子上。

　　這裡將不會再有會爆炸的頸圈，他的手腳也再不會有代表身份的束具。

 

　　「很好看。」少年用手指梳過青年的黑髮，執起他的下巴在他唇上落下一吻，「走吧。」

 

Jason跟在Damian身後，看著他高大的背影打開木門。明明Damian也只高他半顆頭而已，為什麼他還會覺得這小鬼的背影讓人心安呢……

Damian轉過身，沒事就不會笑的臉依舊有點嚴肅，他伸出手，示意Jason把手放到他手上。

Jason深吸了口氣才將自己的手放上去，「我能走你旁邊嗎？」

　　「可以，不然我牽你的手幹嘛？Todd。」

　　「……」Jason覺得有些古怪地笑了笑，「我好像挺喜歡你叫我姓的。」

　　「那以後就這麼叫吧。」

 

Jason被Damian拉了過去，兩個守衛靠近門邊，可能想傳達什麼，al Ghul家小少主阻止他們說下去，摟過伴侶的腰，緊緊吸吮他的嘴唇。

　　守衛傻在門邊，自古以來縱使主人愛怎麼對自己的奴隸就怎麼做，但他們的小少主從不會讓看見他們親密的任何人好好活著。

 

Jason紅著臉接受少年搜刮自己的口腔，感覺到握著自己的手抓得很用力，充分表現出他沉默的佔有慾。

 

　　「我想到要叫你什麼了。」被放開的時候青年彎起嘴角，沒有注意到旁邊兩個瑟瑟發抖的守衛。

　　「等等，」Damian牽著Jason的手，朝旁邊兩個守衛：「要做什麼？」

　　「少主……直、直昇機已準備好……」

　　「好，下去吧。」

　　「是。」

 

Damian拉著Jason走在自己身邊，帶他前往兩人都陌生的世界。

　　「你剛剛要說什麼？」Damian撇了他一眼。

　　「沒什麼，蝙蝠崽。」

　　「……」Damian瞇起眼，「提醒我下飛機後操你操到讓你忘記這個稱呼。」

　　「試試看？」Jason湊過去，啃咬一下Damian的下唇。

 

 

 

 

-end-


End file.
